I Hated You
by DanceoftheMasquerade
Summary: Grand Highblood and The Summoner ALWAYS hated eachother. but with a CERTAIN topic can bring out another side in people.
1. I Hated You

**A/N:**

**Honestly they need more Grand Highblood and The summoner pairings they're just to CUTE!**

**I hope you like it!**

**I Hated You:**

**"God...I'm so motherfucking BORED!" The Highblood says as he knelt down to add blue blood to his wall of many colors. He licked the blood off his fingertips and then walked to his balcony and leaned on the stone ledge looking at the bright white moon.**

**The wind picked up and his hair flared everywhere and got in his face, he pushed his hair out of the way and Just stared at the nearby lake the water was calm. The Highblood felt a wet drop hit his arm cuff and rain began to fall fast, he walked inside and shook his head and his hair was dripping wet. He grabbed a towel from his bathroom and rubbed his hair and It went back to It wild state, he changed his clothes sat in his throne and went straight to sleep.**

**The Summoner:**

**The summoner, Rufio woke up in the early Night and stretched his arms out yawning as he then rubbed his head. He got out if bed then took a shower which was pretty Hard considering his large butterfly-like wings. He got out and grabbed his clothes and changed into them, then he looked outside to see thunder and the pouring rain coming down Hard. He sighed and went outside ignoring the fact that he Just put on clean clothes and Just took a shower, the wind was furious.**

**The Summoner jumped and caught turbulence in the air and he flew high feeling the raindrops hit his dark complexion, the moonlight reflecting off his illuminating wings. He decided to go visit his Kismesis Grand Highblood, Just annoy the crap out of him like every other time he visits him. He flew high and overlooked the Highblood's castle as he descends, he hovers on the Highblood's balcony and glides in to find him. **

**He found a figure sitting in his throne as he came closer he saw Highblood asleep. He leaned in and whispered in his ear 'wake up... your Kismesis came to see you.. ' the Highblood seemed like a heavy sleeper, but after the summoner whispered in his ear, he got shivers and grabbed his shirt as a reflex startling The Summoner.**

**- The Grand Highblood-**

**The Highblood swiftly lunged his hand out to the summoner's shirt and held him as he opened his eyes and looked at the summoner smiling and chuckling. He began to relax and he let go of his shirt he leaned on the right arm rest and put his fist to his face and looked at the summoner " what is It you want shitblood?" The response he got was Just a shrug, he sigh heavily. As the summoner walked around his throne and saw the mixed colors of blood and looked disgusted.**

**"You Sure have an awkward hobby, Highblood" As he said this Highblood chuckles "I'm glad you find It funny Highblood, but I meant It as a sickening hobby not a joke" Highblood fell silent and got up walking to the wall.**

**"Dualscar...The Sufferer...Me and many other lowbloods. I splattered all the colors... Except your Summoner" Summoner felt himself stiffen up "but of course I won't hurt you till I'm provoked to, even though I hate you..." Then he felt himself relaxing and he began to float he hovered to The Grand Highblood's throne and sat in it blood stains on the arm rests.**

**"What are these handprints for?" The Summoner questions The Grand Highblood as he turned to him. Highblood walked over and examined the colors of the hand prints. Red, Purple and Teal. **

**"These are for me to show who are close to me. The Sufferer is the red, The Condesce is purple, And Redglare is teal..." Highblood turns back around and went to the balcony he began to gaze at the moon. The Summoner soon followed him and looked at Highblood, his Long eyelashes glowed purple as do did his eyes with a tint of blue. **

**"Nice talking to you Highbl-"**

**"Call me Makarin" The Summoner was taken back that he told him his name**

**"Uh okay Makarin, I'm gonna leave" The Summoner ascends into the air he turns to Highblood "Call me Rufio" then he turns and flies away and left some kind of dust from his wings as they flowed in the air.**

**Highblood left to his bathroom and washed off the facepaint and went to bed. **


	2. Kismesis

Chapter 2: Kismesis

The Highblood woke up to the sounds of his subjugglators talking, he wanted to strangle them till there eyes popped out of their skulls. He got up out of bed and went to the bathroom and took a shower the hot water soothed his tight muscles. He got out and put on fresh clothes, then opened the huge double doors of his room where all the noise was from.

"CAN YOU MOTHERFUCKERS JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP" Highblood yelled and the noise fell silent, he walked down the hall and a subjugglator walked up to him bowed then said:  
"The Condesce is here to see you in the lower levels Grand Highblood" Highblood nodded and dismissed the subjugglator and proceeds to the lower levels of the castle.

Once he got to the lower levels he heard the empress greet him and he bowed and placed a kiss on her hand "What is It you need your majesty?" He sounded calm and serene as she smiled to him.

"I need a friend to keep me company during the upcoming festivities and you came into mind" she tilted her head as her hair flowed to the side "do you accept Highblood?" Highblood bowed to her.

"It'd be an honor" he stood up and the Condesce pats his cheek then goes to walk away "Condesce let me escort you back" she turns and smiles.  
"how nice of you to offer Highblood. Fine I'll let you escort me" she then loops her arm around his and they walked back. Condesce only let Highblood speak to her like that but she knew how mean he was, But not compared to her. she looked up and saw the summoner flying overhead and he made a wide turn.

"Oh look Makara, there's your Kismesis" She called him by his last name and looked down to the bangles around her arm. Why?, he looked up a notices the flying Fuck.

"I am not here to see him I'm here to escort you home safely" The Condesce chuckles and once they got to the water she dove into the water and made her journey to the castle. The Summoner then dropped next to Highblood and Highblood then punches him "hey motherfucker haven't seen in you in Long fucking time" Highblood smiles as he walks to The Summoner.

The Summoner laughs and wipes the brown blood from his mouth and got up, he began to smile lightly then slaps the Grand Highblood **(AN: wanted to put SOME humor)** as his face paint smears on The Summoner's hand "I've been good" He chuckles, Highblood and him walked away from the shoreline back to The Highblood's Hive.

As the subjugglators watched Highblood walk alongside his Kismesis, they were surprised till Highblood grabbed The Summoner and threw him into the wall. Then the subjugglators were fine, The summoner kicks Highblood in the back and they kept fighting with each other till they got to Highblood's throne room they both laughed once they entered the room. Highblood sat on his throne as The Summoner leaned on the head of the throne.

"Your subjugglators are retarded" Highblood laughs and so did summoner "what did the Condesce want with you?"

"To keep her company for the upcoming festivities she is having"  
Highblood says as he leans back and sighs heavily obviously tired, he rubs his head and got up walking into the bathroom and cleaning the face paint off as Rufio sat in his throne. He got out and Rufio as Highblood started calling him BARELY recognized Makarin.

"So Rufio, how's It been between you and Mindfang?" Makarin says leaning on his throne drying his face with his towel. Rufio looks down and sighs "not good huh?" Makarin picks Rufio up and sat him on his lap. Rufio was startled "what this My throne your sitting in" then Rufio chuckles and Just stood in his lap.

It began to drizzle and Rufio personally had a Hard time getting home It rained "can I stay the Night, I'm not Sure if I should go home in the rain and besides Mindfang wanted to see me and I'm NOT in the mood to deal with her Shit today" he sighs then looks down.

"I guess you can stay motherfucker, but don't bring me into your problems with Mindfang that bitch is crazy" Highblood says as he laughs and The Summoner just chuckles lightly, Highblood notices and pats his head "don't worry Motherfucker it'll be fine" and the summoner smiles at him he got up and went to the balcony.

" You sure do have an amazing view of the Moon, Makarin..."  
He looked up to the Moon.

"I guess, I usually come out here to relax then I go straight to bed not much" Highblood leans on the wall the summoner chuckles " what's so funny?"

" Nothing, just remembered something with Mindfang" he shook his head and turned around to see Highblood next to him " holy shit!" The summoner gets startled, Highblood began to laugh.

" Mind telling me what's going on with Mindfang?" Highblood leaned on the ledge looking say the summoner.

" Well...we've been going through a rough patch, seeing as how I mostly hangout with you than her because she doesn't really do much when I'm with her, we barely even talk." The Summoner shrugs as the Highblood raises an eyebrow.

" She thinks I'm gonna steal you or something?" Highblood gives a hearty laugh and so did the summoner but gave a soft laugh " really, is that the truth?" And the summoner nods " listen if I liked you like that, I would've told you already seeing as I don't she has nothing to worry about"

The summoner felt something crack in his heart.


	3. Puncture Wound

**Chapter 3: Puncture Wound**

The Summoner stood looking at the back of Makarin's head, Why was he feeling this? They are Kismesis for god's sake! They hated eachother they fought and argued all the time.

The Highblood looked at the moon and stood up from leaning on the balcony, he turned and didn't see Rufio anywhere. He looked around and up in the air but didn't find him anywhere, he began to worry wanted to look for him but he knew he was going through a rough patch, so he left the thought of him alone.

The Summoner ascended into the air as he glided through the slicing turbulence the wind gave, he began thinking how Mindfang and him first met...

* * *

_Rufio happened to be walking by the piers where ships have been docked, with pirates chattering as they boarded supplies onto one of the bigger ships, he looked to a tall woman who seemed to be giving orders to the rest of the sailors._

_ Rufio stopped and watched as he saw every move she made, looked at her Long black hair, the shape of her horns the outfit she wore... He Just stared as he noticed her turn. He began to walk away again._

_ "Hey you!" She called out leaning on the sword she has stabbed into the ground Rufio turned to her "C'mere" she wiggled her finger to him as he walked to her._

_ "Yes?" Rufio said as he concealed his wings within the jacket he had worn, she looked at him from head to toe then back to him._

_ "Looks like your hiding somethin... Boys search him" and she pulled her sword out and left to sit on a wooden crate and waited._

_ "He's not hiding anything except these" a sailor called to her she looked up and saw big illuminating wings they looked translucent, they were beautiful._

_ "Happy?" Rufio says to the woman as she walked up to him smiling wickedly._

_ "Hmm... Not worth our time... C'mon men move it!" She turned around yelling to The sailors as they scurried back to carrying crates, she turned back to Rufio "the name is Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, I am the captain see you around... Butterfly" and she boarded the ship._

* * *

Once he got to his hive He landed and saw Mindfang waiting outside, oh god not now -_-" Rufio gave off an expression of tired and annoyance.

Mindfang walked over to Rufio and gave an angered look to him "you were with Highblood weren't you!" She smelled Rufio's scent and winced, he smelled like the iron you taste in blood. Highblood's scent. "You were! You smell like iron its disgusting!" Rufio looked up to the sky. Why does she have to be THIS bitchy?

Rufio rubbed his face and sighed heavily "you want to know Why I hang out with Highblood more than you?" He yelled in her face and arms stretched out "because he actually does something! We TALK we ARGUE and most of all he knows I'm THERE" Mindfang's eyes widen as she heard everything he had Just thrown at her.

Mindfang slaps Rufio across the face and he staggers a bit. He was angered "the truth hurts huh you fucking bitch!?" He looked at her "well guess what we're DONE, I don't WANT you as My Matesprit ANYMORE I'm SICK of It!" He yelled at her and he stomped past her, she turns and slicing his back with her sword **(A/N: don't kno if she has a motherfuckin sword but whateves).**

The cut burned so Fucking badly, Rufio winced and turned as he grabbed Mindfang's arm holding the sword and he punches her. They were no longer Matesprits so he didn't give a flying Fuck about her anymore, she pissed him off so damn much! She kicked him in his chest and knocked the air out of him.

He got up and looked to the pirate who had smiled wickedly, Just Like the day he met her and she held her hand in a tight fist. She then threw what was in her hand...The Fluorite Oculet.

He watched as the 4 die she rolled hoping the outcome wasn't what thought it was... Gladly the outcome wasn't what he thought it was. A blinding light shone and Rufio staggers back covering his eyes but felt a surge of pain in his stomach.

"Shit..." Rufio looked down and saw the huge gash in his stomach oozing out brown blood. He saw the anger and hatred in Mindfang's eyes, she stood still for a little before charging at him again, he got up and dodged but was cut again with her cat like nails.

"I will kill you!" Mindfang screamed at him she held her sword tightly and ran at him.

He got up and she went to charge at him, he flipped her causing her to let go of her sword as Rufio caught It and held It to her chest.

"You wouldn't dare Rufio!" She began to test him to see if he would do It or not but he couldn't hear her, she struggled as he thrust the sword into her chest and drove It in till she stopped moving.

Rufio got up and finally noticed what he had done, he panicked and saw blue and brown blood soak the grass.

He stepped back and let the wind carry him, he was lifted off the ground and he flew to the direction of the Highblood's hive. Terrified.

* * *

_"I think I...have feelings for you..." Rufio told Mindfang once she had returned from her journey._

_ "Excuse me?" Mindfang said "you have feelings for me? Ha!"_

_ "At least you know I'm not lying" Rufio said crossing his arms over his chest, Mindfang looked at him and smiled._

_ "Well... I'll give it a shot Pupa" she looked at his face light up and she laughs and he walked to her and leaned in for a kiss holding her by her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck._

* * *

As Rufio flown through the wind tears streamed down his face "I'm sorry..." He held his wound with his arm but it wasn't enough to stop the bleeding.

The Highblood was Just about to go to sleep till The Summoner burst through the balcony doors letting a huge burst of air. "HOLY MOTHERFUCKING GOD!" Highblood yells as he jumps. He was gonna beat the living hell out of Rufio. But he didn't once he saw Rufio crying into his chest with his arms around him still hovering "Rufio w-what happened? I thought you left t-"

"I KILLED HER! I FUCKING KILLED HER!" He screamed as he looked a Makarin. Makarin's eyes grew wide and smelled the sweet scent of blood on Rufio's hands. It's was SO motherfucking tempting to Just lick It off his hands, but he restrained himself and sat Rufio In his lap on the bed, he let Rufio cry till he said.

"Why?"  
"She- she Just pissed me off when I ended the Matespritship and she cut My back... Then I Just lost it..." Rufio covered his face as the Highblood looked at his arm that held his back and noticed Rufio's orange blood all over It, he licked the blood consuming the sweet, metallic taste and noticed the gash in his stomach that looked really bad.

"Sorry that happened motherfucker" Makarin rubbed his arm and Rufio laid his head in the crook of Makarin's neck he didn't mind because they were like brothers. But more brutal. He felt hot tears fall on his neck.

Makarin moved Rufio's face and kissed him, Rufio's eyes widened as he blushed uncontrollably, Rufio kissed back as a reaction. Makarin bit his lip, drawing blood and continued to kiss him and licked the blood from his lips and kissed his neck.

Rufio lightly moans then suddenly reacts to this and pushes him away, Makarin left a red mark on his neck and bruised his lip. Makarin looked at Rufio and Just pulled him back into a hug and laid down with him as Makarin got up and left soon he came back with a set of bandages and ointment and a towel with alcohol.

"What's that for?'' Rufio asked and Makarin chuckled.

"You ya motherfuckin idiot" Makarin laughed as Rufio stood up and laughed. Makarin cleaned his wounds and wrapped his whole torso "there..." He held Rufio close and laid down with him.

Rufio faced his chest, he felt and heard Makarin's heartbeat and felt his chest rise and fall. Rufio melds with the heat Makarin gave off, he felt comfortable, safe and somewhat happy. He put a hand to his chest and laid his head against his chest. He felt Makarin Hold him close and put his lips to his head, Rufio drifted off to sleep.

Rufio woke up and still felt warm, he smiled as he looked up to Makarin, he had a delicate face and he looked calm other than the murderous smiles he gave to everyone along with the disgusting humor. He continued to look at him and then he laid a soft kiss on him lips and slipped out of his arms. He left a note and left through the balcony.

Makarin woke up to a cold breeze, he got noticing Rufio wasn't there. He sighed heavily then he noticed a note, he opened It and It was from Rufio:  
'I'm sorry that I left while you were sleeping, but I Just feel that I need to go mourn Mindfang... I'll see you later Makarin.'  
He smiled and put the note back, It wasn't your every day thing for our big guy to smile, but he was happy for SOMETHING he Just didn't know. A knock was heard then the door opened he heard heels clanking up to him. He already knew who It was, he sat in his throne the Her imperious Condescention sat right in his lap, and began to chuckle and she flipped her hair.

"My, sitting in the Grand Highblood's lap aren't I lucky?" She joked around then got serious " Makarin, we are having a festival today in My honor, It is a water festival, water dances everything you are to come with me now" she pats his cheek as he Just looked at her.

He then picked her up by her waist and sat her in the throne, he left to the bathroom and came back thirty minutes later. His face paint on and his usual wear a black shirt with purple lines that went across like rib cages, along with his black pants with the purple circles. He went to The Condesce after he slid on his arm cuffs.

"Geez, must you always glubbing wear that face paint Highblood?" She said as she looked at him.

"Yes, Condesce" Makarin replied as she scoffed and walked to the door with him.

The Condesce held his arm as they left for the festival.

* * *

**A/N: a CERTAIN subject can bring out another side in people! \( '_' )/**  
**Review please and thanks for reading!**

_**UPDATE: A/N: I hope you liked the edited version I had to do some research on certain things and I hope it, changed alot of things like the fight between Mindfang and Rufio. Along with her personality in her past. Then to the Condesce's personality.**_


	4. Her Imperious Condescention

**Chapter 4: Her Imperious Condescention**

The Condesce talked to Makarin till they got to main square and everyone was almost ALWAYS wondering Why Makarin was so close to her. It was easy to Just say 'she filled in one of My quadrants' let them wonder which one.

The Condesce sat in her throne as the Highblood kissed her hand and stood to the side of her, they announced the start of the festival as everyone cheered and clapped as the Highblood and Condesce stood quiet.

They began the festival, the water dances put a smile on the Condesce she Just smiled and clapped impressed. Makarin looked around the perimeter and looked back to the water dances. As It ended with a big splash everyone. I mean EVERYONE got wet as they cheered and clapped, Makarin was PISSED he pushed his now soaked hair back and his face paint began to run.

"Oh great" he says as he lightly taps his cheek, The Condesce grinned as she noticed Makarin, she called a servant to get a towel she dried her face then passed It to Makarin.

"Clean that make up off, you look more handsome without It" Makarin looked at her and began laughing and took the towel.

"Yes your majesty" he rubbed his face and the make up was clean off his face showing a soft look to him he handed It to her servant who then left "It suits your request?"

"YES!" She laughed and clapped which in turn got quiet, he began to blush and he looked away "Aww isn't that SO cute glub!" The Condesce continued clapping and everyone looked at her,

"Who said to stop the glubbing festival? Well? Continue!" She ordered and they continued the water dances.

They continued the festival and Makarin looked at the object in the air and he smiles. Rufio. Makarin looked to the empress "did you invite Summoner?"

"Yes, Why is he here?" She looked everywhere and in the air till she felt a hand on her shoulder, she grabbed her 2x3dent and swung it as it boarded over Rufio's heart ready to stab him as a reaction.

"Holy Shit Summoner you scared the MOTHERFUCKIN SHIT out of me" he yelled at Rufio and turned back to the festival activity. Condesce held her weapon and pointed at his face, she looked at The Summoner.

"I would cull you now Nitram!" She yelled out his last name. Oh boy. Whhhyy? He chuckles and kisses her hand and stood by her throne's left side and watched the festival until It ended. Rufio waited for Makarin to come back from taking Her Imperious Condescention back to the water.

Once he came back and he wrapped his arms around Makarin's neck and kissed him as he was held by his waist **(A/N: cookie if you find It cute xP) **once they went back to Highblood's hive **(AA/N: I do NOT know what to call the motherfuckin place so I put Shit that I think It is).**

"Did anything happened when you went to mourned Mindfang" Makarin asked as he sat down, this motherfucker was TIRED he closed his eyes as he felt Rufio lean on his shoulder.

"Uh... Everything went fine" Rufio let out a shaky sigh, Makarin pulled him into his lap and wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. Rufio put his hand on Makarin's arm and leaned his head on his neck.

"I lied..." Makarin says as he held Rufio, he looked at Makarin's face confused "when I said that I didn't like you like that. I did I Just didn't say It I didn't want to confuse you" Rufio's eyes grew wide and hot tears streamed down his face and Rufio leaned in and kissed him.

"I loved you too Makarin..." Rufio says between kisses, he lightly moaned as Makarin's kisses trailed to his neck and he bit into him making him moan more. Makarin began to suck the blood that seeped out of the bite marks. The sweet metallic taste of blood made Makarin want more of his blood, he gave him another passionate kiss and Rufio began kissing Makarin's neck as he heard a low moan, he chuckles and for some reason he bit into Makarin. Payback time I think? He tastes the indigo's blood on his lip he didn't really LIKE the taste of blood but he licked his lips and nipped at his collar bone.

Makarin remembered that Rufio had a cut in his back he pulled away and turned Rufio and ripped the back of the shirt like It was nothing. He looked at the cut and then he saw the skin starting to heal. He got up and got alcohol, put some in a towel and knelt down facing Rufio's back.

"Uh... M-Makarin? W-what are y- Ahh! That fucking burns!" Rufio yelled as Makarin put the alcohol on his cut.

"I forgot to wrap this cut up as well" He heard Makarin laugh a bit and thought 'ha ha ha you motherfucker' then he felt the whole shirt get ripped off and thrown to the floor. He felt Makarin wrap his back with bandages and then he kissed the back of his neck. Shivers were sent down his spine and he flinched a bit making Makarin laugh. He turned around and kissed Makarin while he was still kneeling, he was now between his legs.

"Thank you..." Rufio kissed him and smiles.

**A/N: Ahem. Uh, My self confidence is REALLY low when It comes to contact between characters... Sorry hope you enjoyed It. chapter 5 next and up later.**

_**UPDATE A/N: well I took advice from someone (not saying who) and edited the reactions of the Condesce being startled took out some dialogue and some other Shit I don't remember xD. Hope you like the edited version better.**_

_**¥~~L.O.S.I.D.~~¥**_


	5. My Love For You

**Chapter 5: My Love For You**

Rufio kissed Makarin, he wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him close. It had gotten a LIL bit awkward since Makarin was STILL between his leg and he was pulling him CLOSER. But. He didn't care he never did, he loved Makarin.

He felt Makarin fix his position, he was now leaning over Rufio and Rufio was pinned to the arm rest on the throne, **(A/N: yea believe It Or not, the WHOLE scene was taking place in Makarin's throne. LOL)** He kissed him deeply and blush came to his face and he felt really hot like a nervous and literally hot. How the hell can Makarin have that much hair and the motherfucker DOESN'T complain about the heat?

Makarin held Rufio's waist and rubbed his thumbs on Rufio' lower part of his stomach. Rufio moaned in his kiss and pushed Makarin's head closer deepening the kiss. Makarin got up, pulling away and he began breathing heavily "god, its to motherfuckin hot, Hold on" he went and opened the balcony doors and a huge burst of cold air came into the room, soon It began to rain.

Makarin sighs and sat on his bed Rufio looked over and saw him rub his head, he got up and walked to Makarin, Rufio placed a hand on his forehead, he was REALLY hot. Rufio looked worried "Your really hot Makarin lay down for now" Makarin lays down and Rufio rubs Makarin's arm.

"You don't really have to worry Rufio this happens a lot I Just need to sleep the rest of today" Makarin looks at Rufio over his shoulder. Rufio made his way onto the bed in front of Makarin and laid there till he fell asleep. Rufio passed out then after.

Makarin woke up and walked to the balcony and saw Rufio outside communicating with animals. Rufio looked up and saw Makarin, he smiled and flew up to him and kissed him "how ya feeling?" Rufio looked into Makarin's deep purple eyes and smiled.

"A lot better than yesterday" he chuckled lightly and looked back at Rufio and smiles back.

"Well that's good Makarin, I got worried" Rufio says as he flies onto the balcony. He walked with Makarin inside and sat in his throne while Makarin sat on his bed, Rufio looked to Makarin he seemed nervous "soo... Are we like... Matesprits now?"

"Yeah" Makarin smiled to Rufio and Rufio smiled back but then looked down and frowned "something wrong?" Rufio looked up to him

"I'm still messed up about killing Mindfang..." Makarin got up and went to Rufio and hugged him and picked him up in his arms, Rufio hugged him back, laughing once Makarin picked him up "but... You always seem to cheer me up... Thank you Makarin" Rufio leaned in and kissed Makarin.

"Not a problem motherfucker" Makarin smiled as he kisses Rufio back until he heard a knock on his door " go wait outside" and Rufio flew outside on the balcony. The Condesce entered and greeted Makarin as he kisses her hand.

"Hello Makarin, today is a fire festival for the Aires, you may attend It but I will not be there, Just came to inform you glub!" The Condesce leaves as her hips and hair swayed and her jewelry clanked and jungles as she walked out of the room, Rufio came inside and walked to Makarin

"A fire festival? That sounds dangerous considering the Aires's aggressive nature" Rufio looked to Makarin and then says "who is the Condesce to you? She treats you better than others"

"She is My Morailis" Makarin looked to Rufio then turned around and went to his throne and say down. He was acting suddenly different Rufio went to him "I'm not going to that bullshit festival"

"Now what's wrong?" Rufio looked to him and Makarin covers his face with his hand and he heavily sighs, Makarin gets up again then walks to his bedroom door.

"I gotta go kill something, be back later" he walked out with his spiked club and Rufio got scared what does he mean he GOTTA go kill something? Rufio waits till he returned once the bedroom doors swung open, he looked at Makarin who was covered in varieties of different blood colors. And blood smeared across his face. Rufio's eyes widen and stepped back a bit.

"What the Fuck Makarin?" He looked at Makarin walk in and slam the doors closed "W-what you kill!?" Rufio was Freaking out right about now. He looked at Makarin walk closer and and he drops his club and goes to Rufio and kisses him roughly bruising his lips, then he went to Rufio's neck and bit him sucking blood from his new wound.

As Makarin kissed Rufio's neck he got blood on his cheek and neck. Rufio didn't even know how to react, he was terrified, his bottom lip began bleeding and felt Makarin bite into his shoulder. Rufio yelled as It burned so much once the air touched It "Makarin! Makarin stop It hurts!" He pushed Makarin away and held his shoulder "what the Fuck Makarin!?"

"I-I'm sorry... I don't feel...like myself right now" Makarin turned and walked to his wall filled with blood splatter, he wiped his arm and smeared the blood from his hand on the wall and It became a black color.

"What do you mean 'You don't feel like myself right now'?" Rufio questioned him as blood seeped out of his wounds. Makarin turned around and walked into the bathroom and came out with more medical supplies, he walked to Rufio and motioned him to sit on his throne. Rufio hesitated but walked to his throne.

"I'm sorry Rufio" he licked Rufio's bloody shoulder wound "this is gonna burn a lot Hold on" he poured alcohol into his wound and Rufio screamed so loudly, he tightened his jaw and put his head down trying not to yell. The wound burned and then cooled down once Makarin put an ointment on it then wrapped it up.

He bandaged his neck and he slowly leaned into Rufio, Makarin heard and felt Rufio hesitate. He terrified him. He leaned in closing the small gap with a tender, passionate kiss. Rufio slowly put his hand to Makarin's cheek and kissed back. Tenderly and sweet.

**(A/N: sooo? What ya think so far for the story? PM me if ya got ideas Or short summaries that go along with what has happened so far for the next chapter. Or Just review. Chapter 6 gonna be posted in a little **

_**UPDATE A/N: Yeah I'm still working on the Condesce's personality **_


	6. Your Forgiven

Chapter 6: Your Forgiven

Makarin kisses Rufio and puts his hand in his hair, he loved him, he was sorry that he abused him and scared him. He felt weak when he saw the look in his eyes, Rufio pulled him closer and closer then moved to his ear and nipped at the lobe.

Highblood moans and trailed his fingers up his back making Rufio shiver and arch his back, Makarin began laughing and began to kiss his chest...then his collar bone...then his neck and all the way passed his ear then went to his lips and pushed his back closer to his body.

Rufio wrapped his arms around his neck and his body held tightly to Makarin. Rufio moaned in the kisses and felt Makarin pick him up by his thighs, he put his legs around Makarin's waist and Makarin walks to his bed and sits on the bed holding Rufio by his waist and continued to kiss him.

Rufio cupping Makarin's face and ran his thumbs over his cheeks. Makarin laid down with Rufio in his arms and pulled away "I forgive you Makarin, I know you didn't mean It" Rufio slid off Makarin' chest as Makarin wrapped his arms around Rufio's midsection they laid in bed talking, laughing till It became Night. Rufio fell asleep in his Matesprit's arms.

"Makarin?" Rufio woke up and didn't feel Or see Makarin anywhere. He got out of bed and heard the shower running "oh, he's in the shower... I guess I can go stretch My wings out..." He moved the curtains covering the balcony door and the light shone through the doors. He pushed the doors open and jumped off the balcony and flew into the air. He swirled around and felt the gentle breeze of spring. He smiled and flew with birds.

"Out for the day Rufio? Heh heh heh!" Rufio looked and saw Redglare, he descends to the ground.

"Hello Pyrope, how are you?" Redglare walked forward till her walking stick hit Rufio's boots, she touched his face then licked his cheeks and began to cackle "ugh... Nice to see you as well"

"Wait... You, you smell like the Highblood" Redglare gasps "Are you and him something more than Kismesis!?" Rufio shushed her and pulls her close.

"We are Matesprits now don't tell okay?" He looked at her and said "I trust you a lot Redglare" and she smiles

"Of course, it's safe with me" Redglare cackled yet again then took her leave

"Hey, are you gonna be outside all day Or you want me to come get ya?" Rufio turned around and saw Makarin leaning over his balcony he wore a white shirt similar to his normal shirt he always wore and white pants Rufio smiled.

"It'd be better if you came and got me" Rufio called up to him and Makarin left the balcony and came out from the front doors of his hive, he walked to Rufio and grabbed him by the waist and pulled him close and kissed him tenderly as Rufio cupped his face kissing, he picked up Rufio and walked to the door and pushes them open with his back as they walked through the hallway It wad quiet but at least nothing disturbed them kissing.

Once they got to Makarin's throne room he pushed the doors open and walked in. Rufio pulled back and let himself out of Makarin's arms. He walked and plopped on the bed and dug his face in the pillow, Makarin began to laugh and went to him and kisses the back of his neck then nipped at his ear.

"Makarin stop that tickles a lot" he mumbled into the pillow and still felt kisses "heh heh s-stop Makarin" he didn't. Rufio turned over and grabbed his shirt and pulled him in and kissed him catching Makarin off guard and pushed him off "ha hah" Rufio sat up as Makarin laughed.

A knock was heard as Makarin got up and opened the door, there he saw a seadweller. It was obvious because of the exotic figure and fins attached to her face. She was panting and he took her to the shower and put her in to keep hydrated.

"Thank you grand Highblood... I am here to inform you that... Her Imperious Condescention is being attacked by... Orphaner Dualscar, she says she can Take care of It but" Makarin silenced her and already knew. Dualscar made him sick, he was arrogant, pompous and Just full of himself. He got up and told Rufio to Take care of the seadweller as he nodded, Makarin left.

Once he got to the waters he crossed a bridge that lead to the castle, the Condesce made one so if she wanted anyone to keep her entertained they can easily come. She always got to her castle by swimming to it **(A/N: recently talked to someone and said It was more like as a hive so I put her hive in the waters so they are practically in the water since its told that seadwellers can live on land and in the waters depending on the decision the seadweller makes)**

**He finally got her hive and went inside once he heard yelling.**

**Dualscar needs to know his place...**


	7. Brutal Lesson

Chapter 7: Brutal Lesson

Makarin came into The Condesce's hive and saw her, It seems she had It under control, he felt relieved. Somewhat. He saw her towering over Orphaner Dualscar pinned to the wall by the Condescention's 2x3dent, he struggled under the weight on his shoulders.

"You thought you can waltz in and think you can overthrow me? HA! In case your small mind has forgotten I am The Condesce! Orphaner you sicken me, get out of My sight" she pulled the three prongs out of the wall and flipped It to the other end and stabbed him.

Dualscar grunts as she pierced his stomach. She pulled out her weapon and turned, she now notices the presence of the Highblood. "Oh, Why hello Highblood, what brings you here?" She acted like nothing had Just happened, something Makarin had liked about her. Dualscar slumped up against the wall and fell to the floor smearing his purple blood on the wall. The Condesce kicks Dualscar's body away from her "He was a failure to be honest Highblood, don't you agree?" Makarin nodded as he stared at Dualscar's lifeless body.

"I SHOULD bury him, but I never done good in My whole life...soo... Why start now?" She laughed and she sat in her throne, set her weapon leaning against the throne and gazed at her jewelry and noticed Makarin was in the same place as he was before "Are you gonna stay there the whole time Or are you gonna come keep me company?" Makarin walked to the side of the Condesce and she continued to gazed her adornments.

"Why was Dualscar trying to overthrow you? He certainly didn't think It would be easy" Makarin said as he looked down to the Condesce, she sighed and put her arm down and looked at him, she smiles and looked to Highblood.

"Well if he thought it'd be easy he was surely mistaken" she laughed and got up "I am going to retire, thank you for the nice...chat, you can Take his disgusting body to splatter blood on your wall. I Just don't want to see his disgraceful face anymore" the Condesce turned and left the room as the Highblood looked at Dualscar and smiled grimly then he took his leave.

"Sure sucks that you have to be hydrated all the time" Rufio leaned on the wall of the bathroom looking at the seadweller in the shower. Who Just sat there talking to him, she looked down and she nodded her head.

"I haven't been able to grow comfortable with the dryness of the land, I've mostly stood in the waters with the queen Or retired to My hive, Until I am requested by Her Imperious Condescention" they both heard the doors open and Rufio looked out of the bathroom and saw that Makarin had returned. Soaking wet "is the empress okay?" The seadweller said hastily as Makarin nodded, she sighed relieved.

"She took care of It by herself, Dualscar is dead." Rufio's eyes grew wide of surprise.

"Hmm I knew It, he was Just a pompous idiot" Rufio shook his head.

"I shall Take My leave, thank you. Grand Highblood, Summoner" the seadweller bowed and left, Makarin sighs and sat down on his throne and looked up at the wall if blood he saw Dualscar's purple blood and he smiles and he looked over to the deep red and frowned. He remembered the Sufferer's personality, he was always Just so... Emotionally unstable, Well It was to be expected since the Dolorosa took care of him. But... He was a good man... Sad that he had to be executed...

Makarin closed his eyes to remember him...

**A/N: has It gotten tiny bit better with the Condesce? I've noticed that I barely attached her actual personality to her in this story...**

**I'll be updating the other chapters so It will Take time to upload new chapters. Bare with me I'm trying to make this a good story considering its My **_**first**_** one including the ancestors in it. **

**¥~L.O.S.I.D.~¥**


	8. FairyTail

**Chapter 8: Fairy tail**

**A/N: back to the story!**  
Inspired by the song "Fairytail" by Alexander Rybak hope you enjoy the chapter.

Makarin walked through the forest and looked around, he saw animals and the trees shone brightly as the sun hit them. He went to a spot that was surrounded by trees and a circle of light was in the small area he walked in the spotlight and he saw Rufio, he had called out to him and he saw Rufio turn and smile at him, he had animals surrounding him as they made noise. They had ran off.

Makarin walked to Rufio and hugged him giving him a kiss as he kissed him, he felt a piercing stab through his stomach, he pulled away fast and looked at his stomach, he had fallen to his knees as the indigo blood oozed out of his wound quickly. Makarin looked up at Rufio and Rufio gave a wicked smile.

Makarin gasps as he shoots up, sweat dripping down his face he looked around, he slouched and sighed. Makarin rubbed his forehead ridding the sweat from it, he got out of bed and washed his face it was still Night and remembered Rufio had went home. Good... He sat back down and remembered what had happened in his dream.

The past few days Rufio hasn't visit him, Makarin had gotten worried but he through the lower levels and out the doors he had took a Long walk. He past The Condesce's territory and by Summoner's land, he walked under Redglare's tree of Hung criminals **(A/N: I put this since I can't really say that she hung those dolls that Terezi hangs... Can't remember the name at the moment...)** As he walked under he felt a drop hit his shoulder. He smelled the air, Blood.  
He looked up and saw Redglare Hung, she dangled as blood dripped from her mouth and onto Highblood's shoulder.

"The Fuck?" Makarin continued to look up and decides to Take her down, he got a good grip on the noose and pulled it from the branch, she swayed and he let go of the rope and she falls, he got back down and walked to Redglare's body and as she latest faced down he kicked her over and she wore the symbol of the sufferer.

Makarin stared at her and Just walked away, not showing any emotions. Even though he thought The Sufferer was a good man, he hated his preachings. Talking about equality, turning the lowbloods against the Highbloods. Talk about bullshit. Then the man got executed and his hands were hung by heated iron casts and bled. To bad for the Disciple... Whatever happened to her. Makarin could care less.

Makarin walked all the way back to his hive and sat down. He remembered all the rage the Signless had let out during his torture. It gave Makarin a smile, he sighed and remembered all the hectic times the ancestors had and then a knock was heard. Makarin got up and went to the door and opened it, it was Rufio. He remembered his dream, the smile Rufio gave him as he bled out. Rufio kissed Makarin and he pulled away.

"Something wrong?" Rufio asked Makarin as Makarin Just stepped back.

"Uh... Y-Yeah it's nothing" he played it off and Rufio walked to Makarin and wrapped his arms around his neck, tilted his head and kissed him. Makarin held Rufio by his waist trying to block out his dream. It had disturbed him a lot. Rufio pulled him away "I'm gonna to the balcony" and Makarin immediately left leaving Rufio wondering and confused.

Makarin looked outside and the sun shone he sighed and heard Rufio call his name "Makarin really what's wrong? You looked creeped out" Rufio went to Makarin as he glanced at him.

"I'm fine I'm Just out of it... There's something" he paused "that I want to tell you..." Rufio looked curious.

" Yeah?"

"Redglare is dead" and Rufio's eyes had grown wide and he walked away.

"Fuck..." He mumbled under his breath

"What?" Makarin said

"...nothing Makarin, I have to go" and he flies away Makarin stared at him and walks inside quickly.

"What the hell is going on?" Makarin sat in his throne for a bit and got back up and went to his wall of miracles. He stared at the Sufferer's blood color: candy red... The lowest of all colors. Makarin gotten sick of Just looking at it.

Makarin smiled at the blood though, he remembered all the rage and hate he had let out during the excruciating pain he had got. Makarin sighs and leans against the wall and rested his left arm on his left knee and he closed his eyes.

"Hey, Makarin wake up" he heard Rufio's voice opened his eyes to see he kneeling next to him.

"What" Makarin gave a cold stare to Rufio and Rufio felt scared.

"Are...you okay?" Makarin got up and walked away, Rufio's eyes followed Makarin.

"I'm fine. Why are you here?" Makarin turned his head and glanced at Rufio.

"Anything you want to talk about?". Rufio got and walked to him Makarin walked away "did I do something Makarin?"

"I'm unsure about certain things" he looked at Rufio and walked out of his bedroom leaving Rufio confused.

Makarin walked to the waters the bridge was still up, he walked across it and went into the Condesce's hive. She had sat in her throne she looked bored as her servants tried to entertain her. She saw Makarin and sent her servants away. "Highblood, thank gog you decided to come I have been glubbing bored!" The Condesce smiled to him as he walked to her and kissed her hand.

"What is his deal?" Rufio was standing near the wall, he looked up and saw red blood "The Signless... He was a great man... He cared about equality between blood colors" he sighed and flew out of the hive.

The Condesce got out of her throne "Highblood, Take a walk with me. The Night is simply marvelous for those hmm?" Highblood nodded and walked beside her out of the hive. The Condesce looked up at the sky and thousand stars were appearing "its been so boring in the glubbing hive" she sighs "only if anything interesting happens here in Alternia" Makarin nodded and decided to tell what has happened to Redglare "what!? Really!? Ahahahaha!" She cackles "now THAT'S interesting! Tell me how!"

"She was Hung" Makarin said looking down to the Condesce as she began laughing.

"That is wonderful, I never liked her... Oh well" she shrugged her shoulders and turned around "things like that have to happen here... Adds some... Fear in Alternia" she grinned mysteriously and turns back around.

"I really wonder what's wrong with Makarin he's been distant to me a lot lately..." Rufio thought as he flew over by the Condesce's hive, he glanced down at the lights that surrounded the hive and saw two figures walking by the shoreline, luckily his eyesight is good at Night as well he looked down and it was clear that is was Makarin with the Condesce. Rufio pondered about it but since she was like a Morail to him he left it alone and left.

"Let us be on our way back I've grown tiirred" the Condesce lowered her head and Makarin nodes as they walked back. Once they got back she left and so did Makarin.

Makarin had gotten back to his hive and sat on the bed he was confused Why he was getting these dreams but it surely didn't mean anything right? He was one the most feared species in Alternia! No one would dare to challenge him besides the Condesce and the Summoner. That fucking rustblood, wow he found himself calling Rufio that old name again oh how it brought back a good taste. They fought all the time, argued and Just hung out messing with eachother... Was this alright to do? I mean you can change your perspective of one of your quadrants right?

It's like some damn Fairytail... It's perfect then it Always ends with despair and pain... That's how Makarin found it. A joke. A dream, hell that's how he was leading it towards. It's didn't feel real anymore...

He had fallen back to sleep and found himself having the same dream... The same forest setting Rufio stabbing him, him dying. He was growing tired of it. He was soo angry, he punches a hole in the concrete wall indigo blood oozing out of his knuckles. He needed to kill something Or someone anything!

He began pushing subjuggulators out of the way and one had to be the one to yell at him. It had grown silent, Highblood turned around and walked to the subjugglator and grabbed him face and smashed it into the ground, over and over till the subjugglator's face was blood, then he threw him across the hall and storms off again.

He hasn't felt this angry in so Long he welcomed it quickly. As he walked he saw rustbloods walking by and he Just had to kill them, it was Just so TEMPTING. He grabbed one and ripped it to shreds quickly, brown blood splattered on him and he killed the rest, leaving a pool of blood on the grass and had left back to his hive. He walked straight to his wall and wiped all the brown blood from his hands off onto the wall and he smiles.

"Finally a wall of ALL the blood colors!" Makarin laughs deranged and smiles. He felt the old feelings come back oh how it feel great!

Till the Condesce stormed into his room.

**A/N: well the story is coming to a close closing, I hope you have enjoyed it so far. I really like how this story is coming out so probably chapter 10 will be the last one. **  
**Bye.**


	9. The Revolt

**Chapter 9: The Revolt**

**A/N: its gonna be a pretty sad chapter. Just warning you now so you don't complain and ask Why I did it. (._. )**

"Makarin!" The Condesce angrily storms in and took her 2x3dent and pinned him to the wall "Do you have anything to do with this so called revolt I have been hearing about!?" She pushed the weapon closer into the wall determine to suffocate Makarin, he gave a deranged smile.

"You think I would participate in such a thing?" He looked at her "you really don't know me Condesce... Besides! I Just got back from killing some shitbloods!" He showed her his bloody hands. She wrinkled her nose and pulled away, he falls onto the floor laughing like a crazed maniac and he got back up still laughing.

"Hmm... Back to your old self Highblood?" She smiled "good. Because I am going to **crush** this revolt like a butterfly pinned down by it's wings! No hope of escaping!" She raised her arms up to the air and laughs "oh how great it will** BE**!" she looked at Makarin who went back to smearing blood on the wall, she gave a puzzled smirk then smiles as she walked to him and moved his face towards her with his chin " you will join me won't you Highblood?" And Makarin smirked.

"I thought you would **never** ask" and left a smile on the Condesce's face and she pulled away from him walking away as her hips swayed along with her hair, she turned back around.

"Great choice Makarin, be ready for the most easiest battle that we Highbloods will win" she walked out of his room and Makarin turned back to the wall and smeared the rest of the blood on the wall.

* * *

"Shit... He's with them..." Rufio turned away and flew off quickly.

* * *

Makarin needed more blood... More **motherfucking** blood. He killed two passing subjugglators and smeared their indigo blood on the wall "there... It's motherfucking perfect!" He smiled and turned around and began walking away, stopped and turned back around to look at what he had Just so happen to draw orange blood in the shape of the spade and the indigo in the shape of a broken heart with a clown face over them both. A Matespritship that is **over**. He smiled and left to the bathroom.

* * *

"I should go back and talk to him he's been acting strange lately and I haven't done a thing about it..."Rufio was currently flying away from his hive till he decided to turn and fly back. Once he reached his hive he flew inside and saw the wall... And his eyes widened at what he saw... The spade and broken heart within the Highblood's signature clown face written in their mixed blood colors.

Tears ran down his face as he began to walk away from the wall. He heard the door unlock and Rufio runs to the balcony and hides in the corner and looks over, he saw Makarin walk out with his hair wet and him wearing his black and purple clothes. Rufio missed seeing him like that as it began to pour, Rufio picked himself off the ground and flew away, he knew his wings would barely work with rain hitting them but he didn't care. He was so emotionally hurt, he stopped flying and descended to the ground and fell to his knees, leaning over the grass and began crying.

"I'm so sorry... Aahh... I'm so sorry Makarin!" He cried and gasped for air and let out an aggravating yell and punched the ground. He kept crying but got up and walked all the way to his hive he opened the door and slammed it closed and the items in his room shook. He leaned on the wall and slumped to his knees and cried as his wing fluttered with water falling off them.

* * *

Makarin decides to go to sleep, he glanced at the wall smiled, turned over and fell asleep.

* * *

Rufio left to the bathroom and showered, the hot water soothed his frozen body and he relaxed, but tears still ran down his face. He couldn't forget someone he loved so much. He got out and put some fresh clothes on and went to bed.

* * *

Makarin woke up to the pouring rain, he stretched and smiled once again when he saw the wall, he looked outside and felt like killing him. Ripping him apart having his blood stain his hands and absorb into the ground, mix with the rain. This dream he's had was ripping him up inside, he didn't even know how to handle it. He thought to himself then suggested to go visit Her Imperious Condensation.

Makarin walked out of the hive and all the way to her hive, the bridge has been up and he walked across entering her hive "Condesce..." He called to her and she Just so happened to be passing by, she noticed Makarin and chuckled.

"Why welcome Makarin, what do you wish for?" She raised her hand to shoulder level and looked to the side. She then flips her hair and walks to him "is it about the revolt?" She looked at him seriously.

"When will it be and do you even know who we are putting a stop to?" The Condesce smirked and leaned closer to Makarin.

"Yes, yes I do, it's that bastard who you dearly call your Kismesis" The Condesce was so close to him that he has gotten rather uncomfortable, but once he heard about Rufio, he was enraged.

"Then this will be one interesting battle, My Baroness..." He twirled her by her hand and kissed it, she chuckled and flipped her hair once again.

"I'm Sure it will be I have been informed it would be tomorrow, so save up your anger till then. We **ALL** know how angry you can become" she trail her fingers across his chest and walked around him and twirled around and held his arm "but Just remember who your leader is" she whispered into his ear and Makarin smirks.

"Of course Condesce, but..." He cracked his neck "leave that flying Fuck for me" he began smiling wickedly.


	10. The Revolt Ends

**Chapter 10: The Revolt Ends**

**A/N: this chapter will sound weird. Yes. And I put it to ****MY**** envision. So I won't update it to make it better Or change it to someone's liking. Enjoy.**

Makarin woke up, determined to kill and he got out of bed and put on his face paint. He hasn't wore it in a Long time, he gladly welcomed the old feeling of his normal behavior now. He finished and left to the Condesce's hive dragging along his spiked club. Once he got to her hive, he walked in and saw the Condesce sitting in her throne with Darkleer by her side.

"Makarin, how nice of you to come"  
He looked to Darkleer and stared back to The Condesce.

"Why is this traitorous bastard here!" Makarin yelled as Darkleer hesitated and step back lowering his head, the Condesce was angered.

"How dare you raise your voice to me Highblood!" She yelled at him "your lucky that I won't cull you now, but if you raise your voice to me ONE more time, I will end you!" Highblood gave an angered face then bowed.

"My...mistake Condesce" and she scoffed.

"ANYWAY. Darkleer is still our executioner don't forget but since you want Rufio me and him will Take care of the rest" she got out of her throne and held Darkleer's Long black hair "and if you hesitate I will personally see to that you are dead"

"Yes Condescension..." Darkleer bows to her and she turns around

"They don't know we are here to stop it but I'm Sure Rufio knows about it" she walked to the door "we are to leave to the main square now" they left and reached the main square, a group of people were in the square hearing a man talk and Makarin bares his teeth.

"I'll go around" Makarin walked by the boulders that had surrounded the main square he made light clanking sounds and some heard, Rufio looked around. The Condesce looked at what he was doing and smirked.

"A distraction. How nice. Darkleer Take down the ones who are looking around, but not Rufio" Darkleer has nodded he lifted his bow and pulled back an arrow and shot a female, she fell and some turned and they were shot they had dropped like flies and Rufio looked up and noticed them.

'They came so soon! Fuck!' Rufio thought and he went to walk back and he was then grabbed by his throat and he looked, his eyes grew wide and saw Makarin Hold him down and as he raised his club, Rufio shut his eyes and heard Makarin yell. Rufio quickly open his eyes and he sees the Disciple claw Makarin's face.

"The Disciple!?" Condesce yelled as she moved away from the body had recently stabbed "Why are you here!" Makarin had staggered holding face as indigo bloodslid down his painted face he was more enraged than before.

"This is for the Sufferer Condesce!" The disciple purred, the Condesce walked up to where she was and swung her 2x3dent at her and she had dodged.

"You dumb cat!" The Condesce hissed at her she finally pinned the disciple under her weapon and pulled her by he hair into the air and The Disciple slashes at her and she screamed letting her go as Purple blood oozed out of her arm "you will pay for that Disciple" she grimaced and went after her again and caught her stabbing her chest.

Darkleer looked away as The Disciple died and stopped killing the other lowbloods.

* * *

Rufio ran from Makarin who went to hit him with his club, he looked back and dodged another attack. Then he felt his hair being yanked back and he hits the ground Hard.

"Makarin stop!" Rufio raised his hand out to Makarin as he was held down, Makarin Just grinned at him "I beg you... Please..." Rufio had tears falling down his face and he saw Makarin raise his club.

* * *

"I beg you... Please..." Rufio raised his arm out to me but I couldn't see anything but his warm blood that would soon splatter on the floor after I was done with him. I grinned and raised My club and saw his eyes widen.

"Goodbye Rufio" I grinned and went to smash his brains out, he held My hand up and I tried to hit him but he struggled to Hold My hand up, but it had bought him time... He slid out and pants as he wipes his tears away and stepped back from me.

* * *

I got out from underneath him. Thank god too I was ready to Just fly as I got into the air he grabbed My foot and dragged me back down... And again I was pinned under him. He turned me over and pulled My wings. What did I do to make him want to rip out My wings!?

I began to scream as he held them in his hands and he pulled and pulled I felt them. I felt them being ripped out of me it burned, it was excruciating. I cried and yelled the blood began to pour out of My back.

"Your fucking wings were annoying me. Finally they are out of the way" Makarin said as he got up off me and threw the wings on the floor. I saw them float to the floor I felt so numb... Then he kicked me over and I fell on My back and blood poured out onto the floor.

He looked so fucking weak... It was so fucking beautiful I thought this would never happen... I raised My club and he truest to stop me but he finally stopped squirming when I killed him. I crushed his throat and he went pale quick.

I got off him and the Condesce sat there watching, she began to smile at me "got what you wanted?" I heard her say. I looked at her and gave her a deranged smile.

"I got what I wanted...  
And That's all I need..."

**A/N: hope you liked it. **  
**Hope you liked the story it was fun writing it!**

**I put up a poll go check it out.**


End file.
